The Lost Race
by Jaguar46
Summary: Part 1 of 5 in Apathy Series. Talks about extinction of Zodians and other races, birth of Death Sauer, and few other things. R/R and flames welcomed.


Authors Notes: Second story I'm working on to go with Black Era. Even if you hated Black Era I would read this anyways, it is nothing like it. It's the first is a series called the Apathy Series which will have 4-6 stories in it. Had started something like this but decided to remake it since it was way to similar to my Black Era story. First story talks about the extinction of the Zodians and other races, Fiona's childhood, birth of the Death Sauer and the two Zoids that formed the Death Stinger, and a few more things. Could be anywhere from 15-20 chaps, maybe more maybe less. This is everything from all the info I could gather along with a few things I made up (ex. Fiona's family, some of the races, ect.) Like I said I already did something like this but decided to remake it into something more realistic and using more facts from a few websites. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Apathy Series: Part 1 The Lost Race 

   "Maybe you need to listen better!" Anthony Lynnette shouted at the men in the table. "We have a chance to get rid of those damn Zians and there worthless Empire!"

   "Your talking about creating a Zoid that cant be stopped Anthony." John Sultan, a small, scrawny man replied, rubbing his eyes as he did. "If Minister Rozac finds out you know how fast he'll have the Emperor all over us. Were one city against an entire planet."

   "We can build this Zoid, we can keep it hidden and then get exactly what we deserve. As for stopping it, we have been working on a design for two scorpion Zoids. We also have a new weapon called a Charged Particle Cannon, capable of destroy anything with one shot."

   "Are you mad Anthony!" Henry Silver shouted at him. He was also small but far from scrawny, a baldhead signified his age. "First of all do you know how many people are against turning Zoids into weapons. Palo will have your goddamn head if you keep this up! Second, even with a Zoid like your talking about the Empire can easily copy it. The wealth and power they have in incomparable."

   "Henry's right Anthony." John replied. "Palo will kill you and your family, Rozac will get the Emperor to declare war on us. We've done pretty good so far why the Hell do we need to ruin it."

   "Because for years we've built these Zoids for the Empire and for years they've been ignoring us. We had this planet first, why the Hell should they get all the power."

   "They pay us pretty well for the Zoids, and as for money and power you're the wealthiest Zodian alive next to Singer." John said cleaning his glasses with a piece of cloth.

   "Look, for years Rozac has been putting weapons on those Zoids. Any time he wants to kill us he can."

   "Rozac is nothing more then a old man who believes in old ways. He'll be dead in a few years anyways. Besides, Zoid Eve didn't give us these power cores for making weapons."

   "I know that Henry, but are you telling me that the Empire has treated us right after everything we have done for them."

   Henry folded his hands and shook his head. "That's because they have a weak Emperor and a cruel Prime Minister. Soon as Rozac is dead, everything will be good again. You have two daughters and a wife. Don't do anything that can get them killed."

   Anthony shook his head as well, sitting back down in his chair. "I wish this didn't have to happen, but we don't have a choice. We Zodians have been confined to this one city with a few loners out and about. All this since Rozac took over as Prime Minister. I think its time we got what we deserve."

   "How can you be sure though, that a Zoid like the one your describing can be controlled. I mean your talking about a lot of weapons and merging three power cores. I just have doubts." John said. 

   "Palo is the one I'm worried about. Already he and his followers have killed four people. You know he's testy about abusing Zoid Eve."

   "I know that Henry, but unless we do something quick Rozac can easily walk over us. Kill us any time he wants." Anthony stood up. "It's getting late, we'll decide tomorrow."

   John stood up as well and nodded. "Yea I guess. Good night all." John walked out, talking to a few people outside the small room.

   "This can be a fatal mistake Anthony, I hope you know what your doing." Henry walked out as well.

   Anthony sat back down and rubbed his eyes and temples. His short and soft blond hair glowed under the bright lights, a trait both of his daughters took from him. "Damn." He said softly, thinking about his family. After a few minutes he stood up and stretched, turning the lights out he walked out of the large building used to design and construct all of the Zoids built on Zi. Rumors have been going around about the Empire starting up the same program, meaning they wouldn't have much use for the Zodians. Thankfully though it was just a rumor, and for now his family would be safe from the Empire but like Henry and John had told him, there was always an enemy hiding in the shadows.

   Alisi watched as her Organoid stormed out of the house, running towards her in fear. "Nuage, what's wrong?" She watched as the white Organoid moved behind her back, escaping Alisi's screaming sister.

   "Alisi I told you to keep that Organoid away from me!" Crystal shouted as she ran out walking up to them both.

   Alisi was doing her best to hold a laugh in and for both her and Nuage's sake she was able to. "I'm sorry, what did he do?"

   Crystal shook her head and stampeded away in rage.

   As soon as Alisi saw her sister walk back in the house, she released her laugh and gave her Organoid a hug. "What did you do to her Nuage?" She listened to the small Zoid, and laughed again. Alisi released him from her hug and ran towards the sandy beach. She was only ten years old, full of life and happiness despite the dark times coming around her and her family. Her long blond hair moved with the heavy breeze as the sun began to set below the sea. Alisi sat down on the beach, her small pink dress getting ruffled and dirty from the coarse sand. The Organoid walked up besides her and lied down, resting his head on her lap.

   Crystal walked into the kitchen, helping her mother get dinner ready. "Is dad coming home tonight?" 

   "I don't know, maybe." Maline handed her a knife and a few vegetables. "Help me get dinner ready anyways, it's getting late."

   Crystal nodded. She like her younger sister had long, blond hair. Alisi and Crystal looked very similar, though Crystal had blue eyes instead of the soft maroon Alisi had. Maline looked nothing like her daughters, she had long red hair with the same maroon eyes Alisi had. She was also very young, only 32 considering Crystal was 16. Anthony, her father was one of the wealthiest men alive though it came at great costs. Anthony was rarely home, and when he was he didn't spend much time. Crystal felt sorry for Alisi because he had started working so much shortly after she had been born. Crystal never had it much better though. On the rare occasions when Anthony was home though, he and Maline always seemed to fight about how little time he was spending with the family and how he was more worried about the Zoids then about Alisi and Crystal. It drove Crystal crazy, but it was far out of her hands. 

   "Get your sister, tell her it's time to eat." Maline said, waking Crystal out of her thoughts.

   Crystal handed her mother the vegetables she had cut and nodded. She walked out and looked around but Alisi wasn't around. "Alisi!" She shouted but heard no reply. Crystal shook her head and walked around, finally finding her asleep on the beach. She gave a small smile and walked down, her bare feet tracking through the sand. Crystal bent over and nudged Alisi on the shoulder.

   Alisi woke up and rubbed her eyes, lifting Nuage's head off of her lap slowly. 

   "Lets go, time for dinner."

   "Is dad home?"

   Crystal smiled, but shook her head.

   Alisi looked down. "Oh."

   "Come on Alisi, mom made your favorite." Crystal picked her up and brushed her pink dress, knocking the sand back down to the ground.

   It cheered Alisi up a little, but she missed her father and wanted to see him again.


End file.
